


Hot costumes but Soft feeling

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Aden are siblings, Anya & Lexa Are Cousins (The 100), Clextober 2019, F/F, Fluff, October 30 - Day 2: Trick or Treat, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa  going to trick or treat as they have been for ten years, but this time they don't ask for the candies(They ask each other out)





	Hot costumes but Soft feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, it's almost pure fluff.  
And I'm sorry for my english.

_ **October 30 - Day 2: Trick or Treat** _

Clarke and Lexa had been friend since they were 6 years old, and since then they had trick or treated together. Clarke realized that she liked Lexa a year ago, Lexa did it three years ago, but she was too scared to lose her best friend, Anya called her a pussy many times, but she preferred to be one than to lose Clarke.

Clarke for the other side was decided to tell Lexa. Last year, when they started high school they met their new classmate Raven Reyes, with her, Clarke had someone to talk to about her feelings, at the begging Raven only told her that she should just make a move, but when she met Lexa's cousin, she told her "I'll show you how to do it" and in two month she was dating Anya.

Raven had dare her to ask Lexa out in her birthday, but Clarke did it wrong because Lexa understood that it was just as friends, so Raven told her that she had until Halloween to ask her out or she'll do it for her.

For ten years Clarke and Lexa had wear matching costumes, and this year they were going to be Devil/Angel. So here she was, with Raven in her house helping her look hot, Raven said the she just couldn't waste this chance, and if Lexa was on a hot costume too she would have the answer of her best friend's feelings.

Anya and Lexa were going to be here in 15 minutes, Anya and Raven were going directly to the party, while Lexa and Clarke will accompany Aden, Anya's 8 years old little bro, to ask for candies.

Meanwhile Lexa was yelling at her cousin costume choice for her "This is ridiculous Anya! This shit barely covers my body!"

Anya had said she was going to give her a costume, but she didn't show it to her until the last moment, and Lexa wasn't at all content. "That's the point on _hot_ devil costume" she said rolling her eyes.

"No, I have to change this, I'll use my red clothes and the corns, and..."

"Lexa, no. You have to stop been a pussy, I bet Clarke is in a hot costume too, and you know what's gonna happen if you are not? You'll be the only one drooling"

Lexa just stared at her sister "She's not gonna..."

"For fuck's sake, Lexa! If you don't want to ask her out and be alone for the rest of your life, fine, do it. But I _do_ have a girlfriend and I got a party to go with her, and YOU had to take care of Aden"

Lexa pouted and walked to the car where Aden was already waiting, on the way to the Griffin's Aden made a weird comment "I like more your girlfriend than Anya's"

At the beginning Lexa laughed thinking of why he didn't liked Raven, but then she realized that she didn't had a girlfriend "Wait, What? My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Raven is all the time kissing Anya and they don't speak to me, but Clarke is nice, she plays with me, and make jokes about you, and the three of us have a lot of fun. Don't you think?"

Clarke and Raven had probably heard Anya's laugh for how loud it was, Lexa hit her and then tried to explain Aden. "We're... umm, Clarke's not... we're not girlfriends, Aden, me and Clarke are just friends."

"Anya said you are hiding it because you don't want the others to know, but your secret is safe with me"

"Oh really?" she hit Anya, harder this time.

"Ouch! Don't hit the driver!" she said rubbing her arm.

"No, Aden, I'm serious, Clarke is not my girlfriend"

"Don't you trust me?" Aden asks with a pout on his face.

"No, of course I trust you but..."

"Then trust that I won't tell anyone" he said extending his hand to close the deal. Lexa just sighed and shake his hand.

"You're dead" she muttered to Anya, but that only made her smile wider.

Back at the Griffin's Clarke and Raven walk down stair to find Abby on the kitchen "With who are you going that you two look so good?" the doctor asked when she saw them.

"With our girlfriends of course" answered Raven proudly, Clarke was about to nod but then she realized what Raven had said.

"Oh, you and Lexa are finally dating! it took you awhile, honey"

"What? No, I'm not... we haven't..."

Raven interrupted, and she wasn't sure if it was better or worse "What Clarke's trying to say is 'Not yet, but about to' she is asking her tonight" she finished with a wide smile.

"I..." she didn't had time to answer when the doorbell rang.

Raven had to hold herself in the door when she saw Anya's costume, it was the comic's version of Scarlet Witch, it's needless to say that she looked hot. She almost, almost feel bad for her own costume, but when she saw Anya clenching her jaw while looking at her body, she felt proud of her representation of Storm, she was using a black tricking and waders, and a black cap with golden edges, like in the comics. She was quick in cross the distance a low 'hi' left her lips before join them with Anya's. That action was the only thing that distracted Lexa and Clarke for staring at each other's costume, they look away starting to blush.

"Told you" said Aden by Lexa's side, tilting his head in his sister's direction.

Lexa smiled at the boy, then looked at Clarke and cleared her throat as loud as she could. Anya and Raven were quick in break the kiss, then Anya clear her own troth "Okay, Lexa, card and my house keys" She said giving it to Lexa and then kneeling down to her brother's height "You know I love you right, kiddo?"

Aden nodded with a smile, the siblings hugged and the kid say "See you tomorrow, and mom say you should use protection" Everyone's eyes wider and Anya pulled back of the hug and took her brother by his shoulders "I don't know what she meant but she said it" Aden shrugged with a smile.

"Well I kind of like your mom" Clarke said while laughing, Lexa joined her quickly, as the other two where just staring at the kid with wide eyes. After that they parted. Anya and Raven walked to the party and Clarke, Lexa, and Aden went house-to-house asking for candies.

"Why did Aden say 'I told you' before?" Clarke asks looking directly into Lexa's eyes.

The brunette had to look away "Uhm... well he told me that he preferred you than Raven" she said looking at anywhere but Clarke.

"Why?" the blonde ask kind of confused.

"He... uh... he said that she spends too much time kissing Anya, and almost don't talk with him... uh, but you... you do... talk with him and... You know" Lexa was blushing hard; she really didn't wanted to be in this conversation.

Clarke stay quiet for a while, Aden came back from one house and run to the next one, and after that Clarke spoke again "What's the relation between me and Raven?"

Lexa clenched her jaw with a sigh "Uhm... I don't know, maybe-"

"Lexa" the blonde interrupted the brunette had to look at her "Don't lie to me" Lexa had to sigh, but with a tiny smile.

"He, uhm... he thinks... we are dating" the brunette look away again.

"Oh, yeah?" Clarke was biting her lip, she wasn't sure where this was going, but she wanted to know more "Why's that?"

"Uhm... well, Anya told him that... and that I didn't admitted because I didn't want people to know" Clarke nodded and was about to say something when Lexa continue "I mean, those are Anya's crazy ideas, you know. I try to told him that it wasn't true, but..." Lexa stopped to look at Clarke that suddenly became quiet.

Clarke though Lexa was about to say something else but then it started to sound like Lexa found crazy the idea of them dating, and it kind of made her feel bad.

"But, uhm..." Lexa stopped her slow walk and stare at the ground, Clarke looked at her and stopped to standing in front of her, Lexa then riced her gaze to look at her favorite blues. "I guess they are not so wrong" Clarke frowned "'cause I was about to ask you out... you know like on a date..." Clarke looked at her confused, and Lexa looked at the ground "I don't wanna make things awkward, but I uhm... well I have been into you for over three years now, or well I realized then, and that probably just made it awkward-"

"Yes"

"Yeah, see I'm-" Lexa had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"No, Lexa, you are not making it awkward, I mean yes I'll go on that date with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah I..." it was Clarke turn to look at the ground "I wanted to ask you out on my birthday, but uhm... you didn't get it and... I was a coward and didn't clarify it" she said looking back at Lexa's eyes.

The brunette had a wide smile on her face and watery eyes, never, in all this time she had imagine this moment. Clarke was looking at her while biting her lip, Lexa look at it and took a step closer. Clarke let go of her lip, looked at the brunette's lips, and took a deep breath, Lexa rise her gaze and saw the blonde's actions, she took a deep breath too, she step even closer and with a soft hand in Clarke's check, she united their lips. It wasn't neither of them first kiss, but definitely it was the best. Clarke arms rise to Lexa's shoulder, and the brunette's low to embrace her waists. Clarke shyly asked for permission, with her tongue in Lexa's lips, the brunette gave her access and they both sighed at the new contact.

They had to break the kiss when they heard someone talking "If you don't want the people to know you shouldn’t kiss like that on the streets" Aden said with his head turned to the side.

Clarke bit her lip and hide her head in the crock of Lexa's neck "Let's say I don't wanna hide it anymore" Lexa answered to the kid with a wide smile on her face, then she kissed Clarke's forehead.

After another hour of walking through the streets, and Aden going house-to-house, they went to left him at his house in Anya's car. They decided they weren't going to the party, they preferred to stay in home, so they did, they went to Lexa's house, spend the night watching movies, not scary one's because Clarke didn't like them and they fell asleep in each other's arm on the couch. Becca, Lexa's mother, woke them up about 3am. When she came back from the lab, and tell them to go to bed, she didn't ask any question, because it was almost normal to find them asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you had like it, I'm thinking on writing that date, I'm not sure, let me know what you think.  
Thanks for reading and I'd love if one of you could help me and be my beta.


End file.
